Crispo Powers
Christian "Crispo" Powers '''is one of kids that joined CJ's 100 Things To Do Gang in the series 100 Things To Do Before High School. He is the tritagonist of the series. He is potrayed by Owen Joyner and Malakai Carey as a young Crispo. About After a new haircut, a sweet jacket, and a newfound swag, Crispo quickly earns the title of coolest dude in school. But he’ll always be loyal to his two best friends and enthusiastic about any new challenge they will tackle together. Appearance Crispo is a very cute boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Personality Crispo is very fun-loving, carefree, friendly person, who is willing to follow CJ into any trouble she gets into. History 100 Things to Do Before High School Coming Soon Start a Garage Band Thing! Coming Soon Run With the Bears Thing! Coming Soon Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing! Coming Soon Be A Fairy Godmother Thing! Coming Soon Stay Up All Night Thing! Coming Soon Adopt A Flour Baby Thing! Coming Soon Relationships Friends CJ CJ and Crispo have been best friends since she save his live in Kindergarten when he was choking on a stuffed toy horse. Crispo is willing to do anything that CJ suggests even when Fenwick doesn't want to participate. Many fans believe that they both have a crush on one another, due to them being close, the fact that Crispo will follow CJ into any trouble she gets in to, and that he chose her over Mindy time after time. Many fans believe that when Crispo and CJ get older they both start to have feelings for one another. With both CJ and Fen, Crispo wants them both to be best friends forever. Also see '''CJ and Crispo 'Fenwick' Fen and Crispo have been best friends since they were in kindergarten since they both become friends with CJ. There both the oppiste of each other, when it comes to following CJ. Fen is more of a pessimistic and cautious and Crispo is more of a optimistic, free willing and doesn't thing think twice about something. With both CJ and Fen, Crispo wants them both to be best friends forever. 'Ronbie Martin' Ronbie and Crispo have known each other for many years since Crispo is best friends with Ronbie's little sister CJ. In the episode Be A Fairy Godmother Thing! Cripso was getting bad grades on his history test so Ronbie help him study and pass a history test that way he could be able to go to the school dance.He is always helping CJ(little sister) Trivia *He used to wear braces prior to middle school. *He choked on a stuffed horse in kindergarten. *He loves spaghetti. *He shares a list with CJ and Fenwick, where they accomplish things to enjoy their middle school years. *He believes his garage is haunted by his grandmother or a bat, and is never going back in. *His last name had came from Seth Powers from Ned's Declassified. *Crispo has a lot of knowledge with special effects. *He is kinda similar to Moze from Ned's Declassified. *He threw up for three days after eating 47 cheesy dunklers. *He's 12 years old. *He loves girls with ponytails *He may have a crush on CJ *His (possible) romantic feelings for CJ are hinted at in Stay Up All Night Thing! when Fenwick starts to make fun of her but Crispo tells him not to do it. Gallery Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Teens